


Rivers and Oceans

by alianora



Category: Firefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Water flows, and the tide might take away the bubbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rivers and Oceans

River sank into the bathtub blissfully.

The water was hotter than she had expected, but a bath was not a thing  
to let linger.

Water flows, and the tide might take away the bubbles.

She ran her hands down her legs and sighed.

Zoe was lonely, in her quiet bedroom where loud shirts used to live.

She had thought about inviting Zoe to join her, but the words got a  
little tangled, and River gave up after Zoe had calmly agreed that  
water is wet and the wind is cold.

River splashed in irritation, bubbles tingling and popping under her skin.

She would have shared her bubble bath, but her bathtub was only big  
enough for an ocean.

END


End file.
